inkheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Inkheart Wiki:Poll archive
Current polls __NOEDITSECTION__ Which book is your favorite out of the Inkheart trilogy? Inkheart Inkspell Inkdeath Which of the three short stories are you most interested in reading? How Silvertongues were brought into our world. How Orpheus managed to learn about gaining power in different ways. How Fenoglio sent his glass man to spy on Orpheus. ↑ For more information, please read: The 3 Inkworld short stories will be released in English soon! ' ---- '↓ Why all the sudden? For more information, please read: Cornelia: "Writing NEW STORIES about Inkworld this year"! ''' Which group of characters do you most want new information about? Folchart family (I NEED to know what Meggie's younger brother's name is!) Dustfinger's family (Does Dustfinger get along with Jehan? Is Brianna back in the picture?) The Motley Folk (The Black Prince FTW! Cloud-Dancer's backstories when he was alive would be nice, too!) Mystical creatures (I want to be an expert on Night-Mare, White Woman, Death, water-nymph, and fire-elf!) Which duo of characters do you most want new information about? Elinor & Darius (Do they start collecting books from the Inkworld? Does it beat Violante's library?) Violante & Jacopo (Does Violante finally find love? Does Jacopo become a worthy heir?) Gwin & Jink (Now that Dustfinger's back and kicking, do they still fight over their master?) Which individual character do you most want new information about? Fenoglio (Still presenting other authors' written works? Or has he finally written another epic story on his own?) Orpheus (Does he find another world that is "mature" enough for his taste? Is he still a jerk? lol) Farid (After taking off to explore, where exactly is he? Does he still like to play with fire? No pun intended!) Doria (Does he succeed in bringing electricity to the Inkworld? Does he and Meggie really get MARRIED?) Past polls 2012 Are you disappointed that an Inkspell film was never released on July 3rd? Yes! I was so looking forward to another adventure with the characters! No, the first one wasn't that fantastic, so the second probably wouldn't've been better. '''Complete false rumor running abnormally large. But it shows that fans ARE willing to see a sequel had there been one! ↓ Will you be seeing Inkspell in July 2012? Absolutely! Yes, but I need to read the book first! Not sure. No. 2011 Do you think there will be a sequel to the Inkheart Movie? Totally! Maybe. Probably Not. Never even saw the first one. Who would you hangout with in the Inkworld? Strolling Players Healers Capriorn's Henchmen Meggie & Mo Why in the world would someone create such a poll to mock its own wiki? ↓ how active are you on the Inkheart Wiki? All the time! So-so. Occasionally. What's the Inkheart Wiki? What would you be in the Inkworld? Fire-eater Maid Bookbinder Prince Did you enjoy the movie adaption of Inkheart? TOTALLY! It was pretty good. ehh... It was horrible! This one is my bad; there was no poll archive earlier hence there was no easy way to check a similar poll already existed. ↓ What is your favorite novel from the Inkheart series? Inkheart Inkspell Inkdeath Can't Decide?! Who is your favorite newcomer from Inkspell? The Adderhead The Black Prince Roxane Orpheus Who is your favorite character from Inkheart? Mo Meggie Dustfinger Farid Category:Community